


Two hearts under the same roof

by Queer_Zombie



Category: Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke o
Genre: Anime when?, F/F, Girl On Girl, Late Xmas gift, Nanami a qt, Yuuna is thirsty af, hot stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Zombie/pseuds/Queer_Zombie
Summary: Nanami is ready(or is she?) to take the next step on her relationship with Yuuna and move in with her, however would she be able to endure her girlfriend playful nature? Read to find out!





	Two hearts under the same roof

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be completed months ago, im such a lazy cow

“Come on Nanami, you can do it!”

Nanami told to herself for the umpteenth time trying to shake off her nervousness as she faced the door to the apartment, trying to gain courage to turn the knob and enter her new home. While she knew what she was about to do was nothing out of the ordinary, the woman waiting for her inside was what was making her hesitate, the woman being her lover, Matsubara Yuuna. A few months have passed since Nanami has spoken to her parents, trying to convince them to let their daughter to move in with Yuuna. Despite not knowing about her relationship with Yuuna, they agreed on the idea much to the joy of the girl and thus months passed and the couple moved from their respective homes to an apartment provided by Yuuna’s parents.

Even though they cherished every second they spent with each other, Nanami couldn’t help but wonder if Yuuna would grow tired of her now that they will have to share a roof. This feeling made Nanami grow uneasy as the days passed and now she was there, uncertain if she was ready to take the next step. Nonetheless whether she was up to the task or not, there was no turning back now.

“Ok, it’s now or never” taking a deep breath with her hand on the doorknob ready open the door and as she did, she ventured inside the apartment. “Onee-sama, I’m home!” Nanami announced

“Welcome home Nanami!” Greeted Yuuna as she turned her head to share a smile at her lover. The blonde was happily cooking while she was wearing nothing but a fluffy apron and nothing else, leaving her slender legs and soft butt in full view.  
Before Nanami could fully register what her eyes just witnessed, her nose let out blood spray with such force that sent her flying backwards and as she landed on her back, knocking herself out immediately.

When she finally regained consciousness, she was greeted by the sight of a worried Yuuna who was still wearing the apron which (barely) covered her chest. Nanami could deduce from the softness she felt on the back of her head that she was currently resting on her lover’s legs.

“Nanami are you alright? Are you hurt?” asked Yuuna. If Nanami would’ve answered right there, nothing but an incoherent babble would’ve come out as the sight of the piece of clothing that barely held Yuuna bountiful breasts scrambled her brain.

As soon as her mind finally grasped the situation she immediately got up, turned her back to Yuuna, hiding her obvious blush covering her face, and replied to her nervously “Yes I’m fine thank you very much!” she continued “A-Anyway, why are you wearing that?!” Nanami asked trying to hide her flushed expression to no avail.

“You like it? I bought it just for you!” Yuuna said ecstatic

“That’s not what I asked! I said why are you wearing nothing but an apron!”

“I thought Nanami would like a little surprise when she came back from school” explained Yuuna with an innocent smile on her face. Nanami couldn’t help but sigh at the indecent behavior of her lover she has learned to both love and get annoyed at.  
“Fine, just…don’t wear it again”

“No promises!” replied Yuuna which earned an annoyed groan from Nanami “Anyway, you must be hungry from such arduous work at the committee, would you mind waiting a bit for lunch or would you rather have your ‘dessert’ right now?” the blonde asked with a devious tone in her voice.

“I-Im fine with waiting” stammered Nanami, declining to her lover’s lustful advances.

“Alright then, just sit down and meanwhile enjoy the view~” said Yuuna winking at her girlfriend.

As Nanami sit on the table waiting for the food to be ready, she tried her best to not steal glances at the naked behind of Yuuna who was busy cooking. The blonde couldn’t help but to move her hips from side to side in a seductive manner, leading to Nanami feeling even more embarrassed than she already was.

“Food’s ready Nanami!” announced Yuuna as she carried the plates to the table.

“It looks delicious Onee-sama” said Nanami, while it was a simple lunch consisting of pasta and a salad, both the presentation and the look of them made them really appetizing.

“You really mean it? I was going to make something more elaborate but time is a fickle mistress” complained Yuuna.

“I’m sure it tastes great, after all, anything you cook is delicious Onee-sama” Nanami said as she smiled at her, making Yuuna’s heart flutter at such compliment which made the blonde hug her tightly.

While Yuuna was more than happy at her lover words, Nanami on the other hand felt like a snake’s prey by the way Yuuna was hugging her, not to mention the fact her face was buried in-between the bountiful chest that was covered by the soft clothing. Knowing no matter how hard she would struggle, she wouldn’t be able to break free from the hug so Nanami decided to go for a more diplomatic approach.

“Onee-sama please let go of me, the food is getting cold” pleaded Nanami hoping her words muffled would reach Yuuna.

“Oh yes you’re right” said Yuuna as she freed the smaller girl from her hug. Nanami let out a sigh of relief as they began to eat.  
Ignoring the state of semi-nudity of her girlfriend, Nanami couldn’t help but to feel warm on the inside. The image of her coming back from the committee only to find Yuuna happily cooking made it seem like they were a married couple already. While Nanami was busy daydreaming, Yuuna was scheming to tease her further.

“Nanami can I ask you a favor?” asked Yuuna innocently.

“Why yes Onee-sama what is it?”

“Can I...feed you? I mean, it’s not the first time we’ve done it” Yuuna inquired further while putting up an innocent façade.  
Nanami face went red as she heard Yuuna’s request and while she was right this wouldn’t be the first time she has asked for this. She still couldn’t get pass the initial embarrassment of it. Nonetheless she gave the permission to do so.

“Well yes…I guess you could” Nanami said prying her eyes away from Yuuna’s pleading stare.

“Yay! Thank you Nanami you’re the best!” said Yuuna happily, in more ways than one.

Grabbing a bit of food from her plate with a utensil and brought it closer to Nanami’s mouth

“Ok, now close your eyes and say ‘aah’” Instructed Yuuna

“…Why?” Nanami replied with a dubious look.

“Because you agreed to this so no complaints”

Nanami mentally sighed and against her better judgment she complied with her girlfriend’s wishes. As Nanami closed her eyes and opened her mouth she could feel she was willing walking into a trap and so she did.

Mere second later she felt the unmistakable sensation of Yuuna’s lips on hers followed by the tasty food she held in her mouth. 

Nanami could feel the alarms on her head going off all at once by such sudden and indecent action. Before she could fully react the blonde separated her lips from her leaving Nanami with a mouthful of food.

Nanami could just stand there dumbfounded by what just happened while Yuuna smiled at her innocently. After she snapped out of it she was going to berate Yuuna for pulling that trick on her only to be stopped by the blonde before she could speak her mind.

“Nanami it’s rude to talk with your mouth full” Yuuna said flashing a cheeky smile at her making Nanami already red face from embarrassment to mix it with her mild annoyance at her girlfriend’s antics.

After the couple was done with their lunch.

“Nanami, would you like to take a bath now?” asked Yuuna to Nanami who was busy picking up the plates

“Sure I’d love to” replied Nanami

“Okey-dokey you just wait a bit in the meantime get rid of those pesky clothes” said Yuuna winking at Nanami, the girl couldn’t help but feel that Yuuna’s teasing was just starting.

Once the bath was ready, Nanami entered the bathtub and let the warm water wash the problems away and help her calm her mind after the encounter with Yuuna when she entered the apartment. However she couldn’t forget the unexpected kiss she received while they were eating or how attractive Yuuna’s physique looked in that apron that left her tempting figure in plain view, all for Nanami to indulge on it.

Even if Nanami didn’t like to admit it, she has developed a certain fascination for the voluptuous body of her lover, how soft her skin was and how sensitive was in places only she had access to. Nanami impure thoughts were cut short once she heard the voice of an unexpected but familiar person.

“Room for one more?” Yuuna asked, standing completely naked beside the bathtub Nanami was in.

Nanami let out a squeak of surprise when she noticed the presence of the girl she was fantasizing about not too long ago. Nanami couldn’t form any coherent response to Yuuna’s question which only made the blonde giggle at her lover’s babble.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’” Yuuna said as she entered the tub and let her body rest against Nanami’s.

‘This is bad!’ Nanami muttered to herself. Even if the apron Yuuna was wearing earlier didn’t leave much to the imagination, she was now had a very naked Yuuna sitting on her lap. Nanami could feel her small breasts brush against Yuuna’s soft back and from the position she was in she could see from her lover’s shoulder a perfect view of her cleavage and abundant boobs which only made Nanami even more nervous.

Once again Nanami was brought to reality once she heard Yuuna’s voice.

“Nanami would you be a dear and wash my hair?” asked Yuuna looking at Nanami over her shoulder.

“S-S-Sure anything for you!” Nanami replied desperately trying to hide her nervousness.  
Yuuna reached for a bottle of shampoo and poured some of it on Nanami’s hands as the girl brought them to the Yuuna’s head and begin to scrub and massage the blonde’s hair. Nanami felt happy knowing she was the only one who got to feel the silky texture of such gold locks. Her joy was interrupted as she began to hear soft moans coming from her girlfriend.

“Nanami…don’t stop…I’m begging you~” moaned Yuuna as she enjoyed Nanami massaging her scalp

Nanami couldn’t tell if Yuuna was really enjoying this to that degree or was another of her tricks to tease her further. Ever since she entered her resistance has been put to the test to see how much of Yuuna’s teasing she could endure; now she was sure she was getting close to the boiling point. Nonetheless she shook those thoughts off her mind and focused on the task at hand.  
Soon enough she was done with cleaning Yuuna’s hair which the blonde finished by washing the remaining suds off of it.

“Thanks Nanami, I knew I could always count on you” Yuuna said sharing a cheerful smile to Nanami “Now how about if I return the favor?” she continued

Before Nanami could even object Yuuna turned her back to face her as she kneeled on the bathtub giving Nanami a perfect view of her smooth belly and big breasts. While Nanami was aghast at seeing such lovely sight, Yuuna was busy returning the gesture by scrubbing Nanami hair. Nanami could feel how her heart was about to leap out of her chest in excitement by such predicament and to make matters worse Yuuna got closer to her, leaving Nanami’s face almost buried between the blonde’s pillowy mounds.

Nanami was about to break. Her mind was telling her to stay still but her heart just wanted to savor every inch of Yuuna’s curvaceous body. In the end, her most primal instincts got the best out of her. Nanami slowly raised her hands to Yuuna’s sides until she felt how the blonde separated herself from her body, leaving Yuuna to admire the very flustered and full of desire face of her lover.

“There, all done” commented Yuuna on her handiwork on Nanami’s hair

Nanami knew she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to feel Yuuna even if it killed her.

“Onee-sama” said Nanami, her voice coming out as a whispered moan.

“Yes Nanami?” inquired the blonde, feigning ignorance at the current state of her girlfriend

“I…I want you” begged Nanami

“Want me? Want me to do what?” replied Yuuna teasing Nanami further

“I want…to touch you…please” she pleaded, being seconds away from pleasuring herself out of desperation

Yuuna couldn’t help but giggle at Nanami being so adorably thirsty right now, feeling proud of her little scheme coming to fruition she took Nanami’s face with both hands to look at her directly

“Very well, if my precious Nanami wants me to make love to me, who am I to deny it?” proclaimed Yuuna, her mischievous gaze clashing with Nanami’s needy stare.

Yuuna took Nanami’s hand and lead her out of the bathtub. Not even caring about their naked nor dripping wet bodies, she lead Nanami to their bedroom.

Upon arriving Yuuna let go of her girlfriend’s hand. Leaving Nanami on the doorframe to stare as she saw her lover walk to bed and sit on the soft mattress. Yuuna gave Nanami a sly smile while motioning her to come closer which Nanami gladly obliged to do so. Without a second thought Nanami threw herself to Yuuna’s arms as the blonde catch her as they melt their lips in a passionate kiss.

The moment their lips clashed with each other, Nanami felt how her mind was being washed away by a wave. The sensation of such soft lips being placed on hers, how Yuuna’s hands would wander around Nanami’s body to caress any bit of skin they could find. The way their tongues would clash and twist against each other and fight for dominance only for Nanami to end up submitting to Yuuna.

Any other time Nanami would be ready for her lover to touch her body any way she wanted but this time she couldn’t just stand still and take it. Nanami wanted to make Yuuna writhe and moan her name as punishment for teasing her ever since she got there.

Nanami separated her lips from Yuuna’s which caused the blonde to let out a small whimper of annoyance only to be replaced by a surprised moan once Nanami latched her mouth on Yuuna’s neck. Yuuna was delighted seeing how assertive Nanami was being but never could’ve envision when she felt her girlfriend’s teeth sink slightly on her neck which made Yuuna let out a scream of surprise. Nanami got startled at hearing the scream which made her halt her actions until she felt a hand on the back of her head which pushed her deeper signaling Yuuna’s desire for her to keep going at it and so she did.  
Nanami’s motions kept going for a while which only fueled Yuuna’s lust even more until she felt her hunger to taste more of her lover’s figure. After she separated her lips from her neck, not without briefly admiring the couple of hickeys she left on it, Nanami traced a path of kisses that went from her neck and going through her collarbone only to stop at the sizeable breasts of Yuuna which Nanami desired oh-so much to taste.

Once Nanami got to her destination she put her face in-between them reveling in their soft texture and size of them for a while. Yuuna simply giggled at the adorable fascination Nanami had with her chest. Ever since they got together Yuuna could tell Nanami loved her tits more than any other part of her body, something the blonde loved to tease her about it.

Yuuna’s thoughts were cut short when she felt Nanami’s tongue lap at the valley of her breasts which made her moan softly. Her sounds of pleasure escalated quickly as she felt Nanami drag her tongue from there to the sensitive skin of one of her areolas licking it in a circular motion. Just like Yuuna knew she loved her boobs, Nanami knows that is also the most sensitive place of her lover something Nanami loved to exploit whenever she had the chance and this time was no exception. Bringing one of her hands to the unoccupied breast of Yuuna, Nanami teased the area surrounding the already hard nub resting on top of it while she was busy licking the other. While Nanami was having so much fun hearing the wonderful melody that were Yuuna’s moans of pleasure she felt like it wasn’t enough for her and wanted for her lover to scream her name which quickly formed an idea on her head.

As Nanami abandoned her ministrations on both mounds Yuuna wondered why she stopped so suddenly only to be surprised when she grabbed both of her breasts, pushing them together so can both of her nipples could touch. While Yuuna admitted said action was unexpected nothing prepared her for both was about to happen. Nanami gave a mischievous laugh as she licked her lips and without further ado she brought both hard rock nubs to her mouth to lick and suck them like candies.  
Needless to say this made Yuuna let out a scream of pleasure as her back arched. She never would’ve thought Nanami was capable of something like this but she was more than happy to welcome it. Nanami on the other hand was enjoying the sweet sensation of tasting both sensitive buds at once even more when she heard how good it was making Yuuna feel.

The only sounds in the room were the moans of Yuuna which varied in intensity which drowned the wet sounds Nanami was making with her occupied mouth. This continued for a while until Nanami heard how Yuuna was getting to a point where her moans became wails of pure bliss that soon came to a halt and were replaced by ragged breaths.  
Nanami detached her mouth from her lover’s breasts to witness Yuuna whose wet body from the bath has been replaced by a thin layer sweat and eyes were closed in pure ecstasy. It didn’t take much thought to figure out she has just reached her climax however Nanami would make sure it wouldn’t be the last tonight.

The girl didn’t relent and once again Nanami started to plant kissed from her navel and traveling downwards until she stopped on her smooth pubic mound to look at her lover. While Yuuna recovered her breath from her orgasm she could tell she was still sensitive from the way each of Nanami’s kisses burned on her skin.

“Nanami…” Yuuna said, her eyes were pleading her to give her a break although deep within she wasn’t even sure of wanting that at all.

“Sorry Onee-sama, when I said I wanted you I really mean it”  
After finishing her statement Nanami resumed her kissing this time on Yuuna’s thighs only this time every kiss took longer than the last and each one getting closer to the aching core of the blonde. Nanami wanted to make sure to pay for all the teasing she got earlier. Only after watching how some tears of desperation were starting to form on the corner of Yuuna’s eyes and how she let out a silent scream Nanami decided it was enough and to give her loved one what she really wanted.

Without wasting any more time, Nanami opened her mouth and began to taste the sizzling hot pussy she has been teasing for a while. The moment Nanami’s tongue touched her wet folds Yuuna felt how her heart was going eject from her chest and without hesitation she grabbed her girlfriend’s head with both hands, holding her on place stopping any attempt to neither relent nor stop. Nanami didn’t care that Yuuna was being forceful; after all she wanted to please her just as much she wanted to give pleasure.

This passionate moment continue for a while as Nanami was trying to come with ideas on how to make Yuuna feel even better than she already was. She caught one of the blonde’s engorged nether lips as she started to suck on it to later move her tongue to Yuuna’s moist entrance and tease it with her tongue, begging for permission. All the while enjoying the pleasant taste of her lover’s nectar.

Nanami moved her sight upwards to see the gorgeous face of Yuuna who was in a state of complete bewilderment. Her golden hair in a scattered mess, her mouth open exhaling hot breaths and letting out melodious moans of joy, her ocean blue eyes that clashed with Nanami’s pink ones. Their gazes met for a while until Yuuna spoke her mind.

“Nanami I can’t take it anymore, please do it with me! Please!” she pleaded

“Yes Onee-sama, let’s be one” Nanami replied with her voice drown in desire

Nanami got up from the place she was in as she placed her hips on top of Yuuna’s and accommodate them so their cores could brush and touch each other. And without hesitation she began to grind their pussies together, creating a sweet symphony of debauchery.

Both girls were more than delighted in experiencing such close union between their bodies. How their desires finally came together to create a fire that burned deep within them and which neither of them wanted to extinguish. Not even for one second Nanami’s eyes separated from the gaze of Yuuna, not even to admire the way the blonde’s breasts were jiggling back and forth. For Nanami this was the perfect way to spend the night with the girl she loved. However Yuuna felt like this wasn’t enough; she wanted to feel Nanami even closer no matter what. She extended her arms towards Nanami in gesture for her to embrace her something Nanami was more than happy to comply.

Nanami laid her body on top on Yuuna’s not even for one second breaking the contact between their pussies or her desperate humping. Her head landed on the blonde’s chest mere centimeters away from her clavicle yet none of this mattered to Yuuna as she wrapped her arms around Nanami’s torso, holding her closer and let her tongue out in an attempt to kiss the girl. Nanami caught on quickly what she was trying to do and mimicked her and soon enough their tongues were mingling with each other letting their saliva slowly drip on Yuuna’s neck all the while their bodies were pressed against one another.

While Nanami felt on the gates of Heaven, Yuuna still craved to feel her lover’s body even closer to her, that’s when she came up with an idea. Without realizing Nanami felt a bit of movement shift on her lower half feeling bit constricted and not only because of Yuuna’s embrace. Nanami soon find out that Yuuna has also wrapped her legs around her waist pressing their dripping pussies even further. The girl couldn’t help but let a shriek of surprise at the unexpected movement which was soon silenced by Yuuna resuming their kiss.

The initial surprise of Nanami was soon forgotten and quickly replaced by an overwhelming feeling of joy. To think she could be this closer to the girl she loved so much was a dream come true for her. Nanami didn’t care if she spent the rest of her days like this with Yuuna holding her so close and dearly, expressing her love the best way she could and Nanami reciprocating the feeling.

However she knew such wonderful moment wouldn’t last long. Both girls could feel their climaxes coming and coming fast. Nanami started to move her hips even faster trying to milk this sensation for all its worth, while Yuuna pressed her legs harder to the point she thought she would break Nanami’s hips like a twig. While busy on their feverish open-mouthed kiss, the couple stared at each other, their gazes being worth more than any other word could. Their feelings of love and caring for each other which were building up to this moment were about to erupt, and so they did.

The couple let out a feverish scream signaling their climax. Nanami tried to arch her back the best she could while being imprisoned by the blonde’s limbs while Yuuna dug her fingernails on her lover’s back, hoping she didn’t cause any harm to Nanami. And just as quickly they experienced their peak of pleasure they collapsed on each other. While Yuuna already was coming from her second orgasm, the intensity of this one was more than enough to knock her and Nanami out. Leaving both girls exhausted they soon drifted to sleep, peacefully and fulfilled in each other’s arms.

Hours later a faint ray of sun that was filtered through the curtains was bothering Nanami, leading the girl to slowly wake up from her slumber. Nanami felt like last night was a blur, trying to remember what just happened for her to be knocked out cold but soon she found the reason. Her head was currently resting on Yuuna’s chest and judging for her difficulty to move her body at all, she soon realized Yuuna hasn’t moved from her position since last night.

While Nanami felt a bit embarrassed to be in such indecent predicament, she felt a warm sensation course through her body in the way Yuuna was holding her so dearly. Nanami decided to enjoy this lovely feeling for a while or at least until her lover woke up.

Soon after Yuuna slowly opened her eyes only to be greeted by the lovely sight of Nanami resting on her chest like a cute baby, this didn’t go unnoticed by the other girl as she soon was face to face with Yuuna.

“Good morning Onee-sama” greeted Nanami sharing a joyful smile to her lover

“Good morning Nanami” replied Yuuna returning the smile back at her

“Did you sleep well?” asked Nanami

“Well I got to sleep with Nanami on top of me, why wouldn’t I?” said Yuuna with a giggle

Nanami couldn’t help but laugh at the cheesy comment the blonde made, but then again that was one of the many things she loved about her.

“Umm Onee-sama would you mind letting me go? I’m starting to get a bit cramped”

“Not a chance I have my Nanami right where I want her” said Yuuna “Besides I feel like picking up where we left last night” She continued while slightly wiggling her hips from side to side making Nanami elicit a faint moan from the slight touch of their groins.

“Onee-sama stop that” complained Nanami

Nanami had to make an excuse quickly if she wanted to get free from her lover’s grasp.

“Im hungry Onee-sama can we just make breakfast?” pleaded Nanami hoping it would be enough to sway the blonde

“Oh yeah you’re right” Yuuna said as she swiftly untangled herself from Nanami “A well-fed Nanami is a happy Nanami after all”  
Nanami felt relieved as was free from her prison, but her relief immediately came to a halt after she heard Yuuna said the following.

“At any rate I need to get ready, it’s a brand new day meaning that I need to find more ways to have tease my Nanami” Yuuna said as she got off the bed

“Wait, what do you mean by that?" asked Nanami a bit nervous

“Well I initially thought my plan of teasing Nanami would just get cute reactions out of her but after last night I realized how wild you can be when I push the right buttons, maybe I’ll keep doing it from time to time” explained Yuuna, leaving Nanami flabbergasted

‘She got it planned from the start’ Nanami thought

“Anyway see in the kitchen Nanami” said Yuuna playfully winking at her lover

Nanami just stood there sitting on the bed in disbelief while she saw the still naked form of Yuuna disappear past the doorframe. The girl couldn’t help but wonder if this was going to be her life from now on and if it was how long would she last. Her first day living with her was already hard she couldn’t imagine what would the rest of her days sharing a roof with Yuuna would be like.

“Why me?” Nanami complained as she plummeted on the mattress.


End file.
